This invention relates to animal furniture and more specifically to collapsible animal furniture. The animal furniture may also have an interior chamber and a sliding door disposed in a track which may open or close to permit egress into or out of the interior chamber.
Animal housings have been conventionally offered as fully assembled units. However, the size of such units presents issues related to providing such units to end users by readily available, conventional means such as postal delivery or via courier. Accordingly, an animal housing amenable to shipment via courier is desired.